


you'll always be my thunder

by surrenderer



Category: Bandom, Empires
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderer/pseuds/surrenderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP set during a thunderstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you'll always be my thunder

Sean doesn’t really _like_ thunderstorms, but they also mean an end to the relentless, sticky heat that even a window air-conditioning unit can’t do much about. And he’s holed up in the bedroom, writing in a notebook by the dim light of the bedside lamp. It’s better than nothing, and the words are coming out fairly easily, so Sean doesn’t have anything to complain about, even if he’s sweating and he’s already stripped all the way down to his boxer-briefs so he’s comfortably overheated, not dying.

Another rumble outside, and then Sean sees the flash of lightning from the window. Tom was probably outside, sitting at their patio table and trying to capture the lightning strikes. They’re artists, both of them, but Tom’s is a more visual medium than Sean’s. Sean weaves stories and strings words together, and Tom captures moments and frames them on their walls.

Sean jots down another phrase that he likes, crossing the verb out so he can replace it with something closer to what he wants, and the light begins to flicker. He stops, frowning at it, before the room goes dark. He reaches over to turn the switch on and off, but nothing works. Even the alarm clock doesn’t flash, so Sean gets up and feels his way into the living room. There’s no light there either, but he can see Tom’s form silhouetted against the slightly lighter sky outside, so he slips out to their balcony.

“The power’s out,” he says, coming up behind Tom and sliding his arms between Tom’s waist and the balcony railing. Tom isn’t shirtless, unfortunately, but he’s wearing basketball shorts, which is one of the few concessions he’ll make to the heat. Sean prefers tank tops and shorts and bandanas to keep his hair out of his eyes in the summer. But Tom simply wears shorts and a t-shirt, sometimes even a plaid shirt that makes Sean sweat just _looking_ at it.

Tom hasn’t responded to him yet, so Sean nuzzles the spot behind Tom’s right ear, trying to get his attention. But it’s only when the next flash of lightning comes, and Tom’s camera catches it, that he turns a little. “I figured. All the street lights are out too. It’s nice, though. Makes the lightning pop more,” Tom says contentedly, leaning back against Sean’s chest with sigh. Sean laughs, kissing that spot behind Tom’s ear again.

“Only you would say that the power being out is a good thing, when the neighborhood is probably up in arms over no more air conditioning,” he murmurs, nosing at Tom’s cheek. He feels Tom smile, and then Tom twists his head a little so he can steal a kiss.

One kiss turns into two, and then into three, and by then, Sean has decided that it’s probably easier just to keep kissing Tom, even if he’ll make a fuss about missing a good photo opportunity. The power’s out, they can’t do anything, so they might as well kiss. He starts guiding them back inside the apartment, his hand on the small of Tom’s back to hold him close, the other hand holding onto Tom’s free one. It’s almost like dancing, except their steps are uncoordinated and Tom’s doing some terrible thing with his tongue that’s making Sean weak at the knees. They get to the couch, and Sean lets Tom pull away to put his camera down on the coffee table. It’s taking all his self-control to not just pick Tom up and carry him down the hall and into the bedroom. After writing alone for too long, Sean gets restless, and he goes out for runs, lifts weights in their living room, or fucks Tom until they’re both satisfied. So it’s normal for him to just push Tom onto the couch, breathless and flushed, and then climb on top of him.

Normally, Tom’s the predatory one. Sean has been on the receiving end of many looks that make him feel a bit like a gazelle while Tom is the hungry lion, except that their hunts end in much more pleasant ways than the ones on the African savanna. It usually leaves Sean feeling wrung out and tired, but oh so good. But sometimes their roles get switched up a bit, and when Sean tugs violently at the waistband of Tom’s basketball shorts, it’s because he’s offended by the fact that they’re in his way.

“What did my clothes ever do to you?” Tom asks in breathless amusement as Sean tosses the shorts over the back of the cough and gets to work on his t-shirt with equally violent tugs. Sean decides not to answer, because he’ll say something ridiculous like how he wishes he could be that close to Tom all the time, twenty-four hours a day. He’ll sound like a psychopath or something, and while Tom knows that Sean is utterly and stupidly in love with him, there’s no need to terrify the poor guy.

Once Tom is even more naked than Sean, who’s still in his boxer-briefs (a normal dark green tonight, no yellows or purples to make Tom snicker while they have sex), Sean bends down to kiss him again, cupping his cheeks and making him tilt his head up a little. Tom gets a little nippy when they make out; he likes to bite and use his teeth and do all sorts of nasty things to Sean’s mouth that are probably more fitting for porn and not at all suitable for being in public, which is why Sean just tries not to make out with Tom in public. Tonight is no different. Tom bites his lower lip, flicking his tongue over the mark while his hands tug Sean’s underwear down until Sean can simply kick them off to the side.

“We should move to the bed,” Tom mumbles against Sean’s mouth, but Sean likes it right here. He shakes his head, nosing at Tom’s neck and breathing him in.

“Nah, it’s lighter out here. No electricity… all we’ve got is the lightning,” he murmurs, licking a strip of skin as the thunder echoes outside. A flash of lightning lights up Tom’s face the next moment, affectionate and turned on and everything that Sean loves. It makes Sean push him down onto the couch properly and then push his legs apart. He can’t quite see Tom’s face this way, but hopefully the electricity will come back on while they’re having sex.

They keep lube under the couch cushions now, lube and condoms for easy clean-up more so than the protection aspect, so Sean sticks his hand under the cushion, pulling out the bottle and a squished box that holds the condoms. He hands Tom a condom for safekeeping before throwing the box onto the coffee table and dealing the lube.

Tom keeps his legs spread, and he arches into the first hesitant nudge from Sean’s fingers just as a low rumble of thunder echoes around them again. Sean pushes his fingers in deeper as the flash of lightning lights up everything around them for a moment, and Tom’s moan is the only sound in the room besides Sean’s heavy breathing.

Sean keeps moving his fingers, a little nudge there, pulling back here, until Tom is cursing and demanding that he get a move on. Tom is also demanding in bed, but much more patient than Sean. When he wants something, he definitely wants it, but he also has the patience to give Sean what he wants, and sometimes, Sean just wants to be stopped and held down and told to breathe. But tonight, Sean’s head is in the right place, he’s just restless and wants to get some energy out, so when he takes the condom from Tom to open it and roll it on, Tom gives him a soft kiss before laying back with his head on a cushion.

The first push in is a tight fit; it always is, and Sean imagines that he can see Tom’s eyes roll back, just like they always do. But he takes it slow and careful, and eventually, he’s seated fully, Tom’s thighs hitched up around his waist. He can hear Tom’s shallow breathing, hands clutching his shoulders and fingers twitching restlessly against his skin. “Go, please,” he mumbles, shaking his head a little, so Sean dips his head to steal a kiss before he starts moving.

They fall into a rhythm quickly, Sean snapping his hips in and Tom arching to meet him each time. They’re sweaty and sticky, and Sean can literally feel the sweat beading off his forehead, but the sex is good, just as it always is. Tom likes to touch him, hands running over his shoulders and arms, fingertips ghosting down his chest and then around his waist to land on his ass. He pulls him in deeper like that, moaning softly and clenching around Sean to encourage him. Sean can’t stop touching Tom either, a hand in his hair, and then down to his shoulder to press him into the couch more.

Sean doesn’t even realize that they’re moving in time with the thunder until a particularly loud clap breaks through the little bubble of sex and sweat they’ve created for themselves. It throws him off a little, but he keeps fucking Tom, the thunder creating a nice soundtrack for them and the lightning working as their mood lighting. Sean doesn’t need candles, not when he’s got nature lighting up Tom’s face for him.

Tom gets a hand around his dick eventually, choking a little and shivering. “Sean— fuck.” He groans again, squeezing Sean’s waist with his thighs as he comes, liquid streaks sinking into his skin and getting on Sean’s stomach as well. Sean sighs, the sound covered up completely by the thunder, leaning down to kiss Tom hard before pulling his legs up more to start thrusting into him again. His own movements are erratic, rough, and Tom moans raw in his ear as Sean chases after his own pleasure. It doesn’t take long; Sean thrusts in once, twice, and then he’s gone, pushing into Tom as deep as he can before pulling back a little and rocking his hips shallowly to make the pleasure last longer.

When they’re done, when Sean is sated and the condom is tied off and just laying on their coffee table obscenely, when they’re cuddled against each other, Sean acting as Tom’s human blanket, the thunder keeps booming outside. Sean rubs his nose tiredly against Tom’s cheek, feeling more than hearing Tom’s pleased sound. “I swear, thunderstorms always make you horny,” Tom chuckles, scratching his fingers against Sean’s scalp and getting an equally pleased noise from Sean.

Sean just kisses him softly with a grin. “What, you didn’t find that romantic? Fucking on the couch with just the lightning being our way of seeing each other? And the thunder echoing outside?”

Tom pinches him and Sean yelps, batting his hand a little before they settle down again, still tangled up in each other. “Buy candles next time. And lots of blankets and pillows. We’ll fuck in a little nest or something,” Tom mumbles, his voice lazy and satisfied and just on the edge of sleepiness. Sean hums his agreement, because in the end, he’ll always agree with whatever Tom wants.


End file.
